Chapter One: Bookworms
by xThexSweetxShopx
Summary: This is the beginning of our series 'The Sweet Shop'. Eh, first fanfic so go easy on us.


Footsteps deafened on the soft carpeting of the library's floor. Cory gazed at the titles, as he ran his index finger over the spines, wondering which one he would select. He glanced at all the titles, then used his index finger to shove his wire-rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose. At the sound of soft, thudding, footsteps, he jumped, turning on the spot.

"Oh, it's just you," he sighed, staring at Tristan, then letting his eyes drift back to the books. He stared at the books, unaware of the fact that Tristan was taking small steps, closing the space between them. Unaware that is, until he felt a hand, on the small of his back.

"Looking for a book, hmm?" Tristan breathed into his ear, the hand moving lower with each word he spoke.

"Yes, uh, I was, um...bored," stuttered Cory, trying to dispel his knowledge of where Tristan had his hand.

"Bored, huh?" Tristan whispered into his ear, "Well maybe I can solve your little, entertainment, issue..." Tristan suddenly moved his hand, hooking a finger into Cory's belt loop, yanking, forcing him to turn around and face him. Cory stared at him, wondering if he had lost his mind, blinking in confusion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cory yelped, the realization of what was about to happen, finally dawned upon him.

"Don't worry," Tristan moaned softly in his ear,

"I won't hurt you, much," Tristan, using the belt loops, dragged Cory forward, smashing their lips together, forcing a kiss. Cory squirmed underneath the shock of the sudden invasion of his personal space. Tristan drew away, nipping Cory's lower lip as he pulled back, "Still bored?" sighed Tristan, strands of his golden hair falling in front of his face, running his gaze over Cory's chest, hunger in his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Cory muttered, and deciding to ignore his better judgment as he pressed his lips against Tristan's. Tristan pressed his mouth harder against Cory's, accidentally knocking Cory's nerdy glasses to the floor, where the lenses smashed, neither of them took any notice of this, they were so wrapped up in each other. Cory, losing his inhibitions completely, placed his lips on Tristan's neck, placing little sucking kisses on the fragile skin, slowly moving lower, reaching the collarbone.

"Dammit," muttered Cory,

"What's wrong?" asked Tristan, his voice hesitant due to the abrupt halt of the affectionate kisses.

"Nothing, it's just...your shirt, it's in the way," Cory sputtered

"Oh, shit, sorry," grinned Tristan. He removed his shirt, revealing the body Cory had seen so many times in the boy's locker rooms, yet now, it seemed ten times more desirable,

"Hey, not fair," Tristan whined

"But then again, it doesn't have to be fair," growled Cory.

"But to make it even..." snapped Tristan, angered things were not going as planned. Tristan reached down, and with a perfected flick of the wrist, broke the button clear off Cory's fly, giving him easy access to the oh-so-desired prize at the end of this mind-game.

This clearly wasn't getting anywhere; what with all the sweet talk of the two boys, their already hard and weeping cocks that were begging to get some actual action.

"Cory, you moron!" Tristan groaned as he felt the brunette's tongue run up his spine.

"Just stop with this foreplay and fuck me!" Cory's face flushed briefly at the words; yes, he might have fooled around with a few other guys at school, but never in his lifetime had he actually had SEX.

"Are you-"

"YES!" Tristan insisted. "Please!".

"Okay, I'm ready", groaned Cory. Without further hesitation, Tristan slid his grass-stained cargo pants down and tossed them over the large row of Mary Shellie's 'Frankenstein' books. (Collector's Edition, to be exact.) Cory pressed Tristan close to whisper,

"Spread your legs." Tristan, now in the erotic daze of the situation, obediently followed the command. Cory smirked at the blonde's willingness and slid down Tristan's back to lick his tight hole.

"No, no…" Tristan whined when he felt the larger boy's tongue. "Please!... Just…" He stifled a soft moan. Cory merely replied with a dry chuckle as he dug his nails into the raw flesh. Louder moans escaped Tristan's parted lips, as saliva dripped down his lower lip uncontrollably. He felt Cory's hard-on penetrate him. All he could see were swirls of color from the fluorescent book spines that surrounded them, and the bright neon lights that hung above. The sound of rushing water splashed through Tristan's ears, along with an agonizing pain as he felt a gentle thrust; more stars and swirls filled his vision.

"I knew you needed more lube." Cory muffled as he straddled the boy's waist. "You just have to bare it for now, it'll get better." Tristan, still being in the odd limbo of sensation from the continuous thrusts from the brunette, merely nodded as the shelves shook from the force. Groans of pleasurable pain were stifled from the miniature border of books as the minutes passed, till a wail emitted through the pattern.

"Aw…. Come on, Tristan. It's only been a few minutes." Cory chuckled as he licked the sticky cum from between his fingers. Tristan stared up at him, face flustered and eyes wide.

"I…I…." stuttered Tristan.

"Don't worry." Cory said, smiling broadly. "You'll get used to it the more we do it." Tristan blushed, embarrassed by his short-comings, as he searched for his long-lost pair of cargoes, eventually finding them, hidden underneath a heap of books. He dug the out, then, without really thinking it through, picked a book he recognized. He scurried back through the aisles, and found Cory, fully dressed, waiting to escort him out.

"Here," Tristan said slyly, pressing the book to Cory's chest.

"What's this?" muttered Cory, scanning the title 'The Sweet Shop: A Collection',

"It's just a book I like, that is what you came here for, a book, isn't it?" Tristan whispered sweetly.

"Well, yes, but I got a little more than I expected," grinned Cory, and he intertwined his fingers with Tristan's, giggling, and dragged him out the door and down the hall, to their next class, not knowing what lay ahead.


End file.
